Story of Red X
by ZombieBait28
Summary: A story based on Red X from the Teen Titans. What starts as a normal delivery to Slade ends up spiraling out of control when X gains some demonic powers when he breaks it. Here he'll experience an epic adventure, the difficulties of being the best thief in the business, growing love interests and the upcoming enemies he will have to face that put Slade and the Joker to shame.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST FAN FIC! REVIEW AND COMMENTS ARE APRECIATED**

**I don't own any characters at all... (Wished I owned Red X, but that ain't happening... sadly)**

* * *

The Before Picture

It was midnight in Jump city, as I ran across the rooftops and scaled the occasional building. My black cape blowing in the wind and the wind hitting the red x on my chest. I looked back at the pouch I was carrying and grinned. In there was a five inch tall vase wrapped in every protective bubble wrap known to man. Slade wanted it for some reason and it was worth a lot of cash, which was fine with me because as a thief I needed all the money I could get.

The city was strangely quiet, even though it was pretty late at night the city never sleeps. They don't call it Jump City because everything suddenly stops when it's night time.

I sat on the edge of a roof, almost there to where I was going to meet Slade. It was near the dock, which-once again-wasn't far from where I was. I carefully reached into the black pouch and unwrapped the vase. It was more like a vial, which was how small it was. It was black with red cloud designs, like something out of china, or japan , or asia in general. it was capped with a dark brown corkscrew.

"Now what could Slade possibly want with this...?" I asked myself.

"Give it to us and we may find out, Red X..."

I looked back to see Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kiddies?" I asked cockily, as I wrapped and put the vase back in the bag.

"Cut the crap and give us the stolen vase," Robin said, getting out his staff.

I backed up and turned into a full on sprint, "I would stay, but I have a paycheck with my name on it. You know? It's a big Red X?" I laughed and jumped off the roof, but they were faster than I thought. And I'd be a bloody mess before the night was up.

* * *

**Meh. Cliffhanger right? Sweet! Update when I can!**


	2. Delivery Mishap Curtisy of a Birdarang

**Doubled Checked for spelling errors and stuff. Here's the next chapter! :D**

**WARNING! VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND CUSSING.**

**I don't own anyone in here. Sadly.**

* * *

Red X v.s. The Titans

I have been running for my life for the last three hours. THREE HOURS. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, as I sluggishly tried to keep ahead of the enemy. By enemy I mean the Titans. I would have left them in the dust by now, if Starfire (I think that was her name...) hadn't shot a laser at my belt and jammed my teleporter, so I was stuck.

They gave me no mercy. Whatever this vase was must've been some serious shit because I nearly died more times than I could count. I skidded to a stop, as the green guy some how got in front of me and turned into a tiger. A TIGER! He clawed at my chest, but I bent back, only to be kicked in the spine by a robotic leg.

"HAH! BEAT CHA TO IT, BB!" the robot yelled. Was this seriously some kind of game to them?

"Nu uh!" Beast boy(?) shouted, as he turned to his semi human form. He then turned into a Kangaroo and kicked me across the rooftops when I spiraled back down.

"SEE?! I HIT HIM WAY FARTHER THAN YOU DID!" Beast Boy beamed, as he returned human.

Yes, this was a game to him. I felt my back hit the a wall , as I plunged towards the cement. There was a large crack and my eyes went wide under my mask. I let out a scream when my back hit a dumpster and I slid to the ground. I had no time to lift my mask so the blood I coughed up just seeped through. The allyway was dark and unwelcoming. Dirt littered the sides and graffiti covered the walls. I looked back at the dumpster only to see that I had left a huge dent in it. Wincing inwardly, I continued running on pure adrenaline.

Which would be worse? Being found out that I couldn't make the drop to Slade. being captured by the Joker, or being hunted by the Teen Titans?

Not even a second after the thought I was blasted by a neon green light straight into a brick wall. I fell to the ground, unable to feel my face and my vision was blurry and red.

I force myself up and shake my head, acting as if it didn't phase me, "Heh...didn't know kids played so hard now a days... maybe I'm getting too old for this..." I smirked under my mask, as the rest of the Titans found me.

"Give us the vase, Red X," Robin commanded, as if I'd listen to Batman's pet.

"Hah...if only it was so easy...but since you guys are out for blood-" I threw about ten X bombs at them, "-I guess I'll be on my way."

With a loud explosion I ran off-well, for my life, but either way I was getting the hell out of there. I pushed a button on my belt and shouted a silent yes, as I turned invisible to my enemies. I will admit, Robin makes a pretty nice suit, but I use it way better than he ever will.

The city went past me like a blur and next thing I knew I was at the docks. Down below my feet I was on wood, new wood. Knowing how much this city liked to be in the hip and the now all the time they must have just rebuilt it (for the fifth time in the last three months due to the Titans destroying them so many times). A few boats were here, but not as many as there usually were. The sea looked like a mirror because it reflected the night sky perfectly. Capturing every star and detail in the moon (which was weird due to this being the city and all). Heck! I could even see Titan's Tower a few miles away. on it's own mini island. There was a faint buzzing sound, but that might have been from the dizziness and loss of blood I'm feeling right now.

Once I finished gathering my surroundings I looked around quickly, before collapsing out of pain and exhaustion. When I landed I must've hit my cloaking button because I could see my arms stretched out in front of me. I reached inside the pouch with my right arm (the one that didn't feel broken) and grabbed the giant thing of bubble wrap. I looked it over to find that it had a rip in there.

I shoot up out of fear and unwrapped my future paycheck, "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..." If this thing was broken, heck, even had a scratch, Slade would not only not give me the paycheck, but this would have all been for nothing. I quickly unwrapped the last of the plastic to find that it was unharmed. A sigh of relief escaped my lips , as I looked it over a few more times.

"It's not damaged is it?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see Slade and handed him the vial-vase. Damn this thing was small, "Peach perfect," I said cockily, as he took it away. I narrowed my eyes, "Now where's my money?"

"Patients, X. Your money with come."

"Soon I suspect because I just got my ass kicked by the titans and I think I deserve a little extra for the hell they put me through..." it turned into an accidental growl.

Slade turned his head towards me. He was a very intimidating man, what with the dark outfit and the fact he was actually taller than me wasn't very helpful either. I mean I could be intimidating too. I mean, I wasn't a heartless villain like Slade, I was just a thief looking out for number one. I don't think, if given the choice, could kill anyone. I was a thief once again. I didn't have to make the typical heroic of villainess decision. All I had to do was get the item, experience the thrill and get the money. Easy right? When I focused back on Slade again his one eyed mask sent chills down my spine, but I didn't let it show. I wanted my money and he knew what hell the titans could pull if they were serious enough. My eyes narrowed into slits in return.

"Yes..." he said and turned away to study the vase, "Soon..."

A red birdarang (as stupid as it sounds) flew past my face and shot at Slade's hand.

"No!" he yelled, not really screamed (Slade doesn't scream), as the vase cracked and flew onto the wooden dock.

It might have been the fact that I lost too much blood, but I think I saw red smoke seep out of it. I squinted to get a better look, so I could make sure I wasn't going crazy, but was interrupted by an annoying sound.

"SLADE!" Robin growled.

I turned around once again to find the rest of the Teen Titans ready to kick ass once again.

"Ugh. Well if it isn't my five least favorite people..." I said sarcastically.

The hooded chick gasped, "Red X! Look out!"

"Huh?" I looked around and saw the red smoke engulfing me, "Wha-what the-?!" all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I'm clutching my chest and my knees are giving out, as the oxygen is being sucked out of me.

_Ah! A thief. How interesting...yet cliche in a way._

"Wh-what? Who said that?" I barely got out. The cockiness sounded familiar. I started having triple vision and the red fog began to clear. The Teen Titans were trying to get to me, but Slade was blocking their every move (or the broken vase. I doubted they gave a damn about me even though the hooded girl gave me the heads up on the vase-wait. She was the only one who didn't attack me-ugh! Not important right now!).

"Now don't ruin the fun," I barely heard Slade say, "Things are finally coming together in the most unexpected ways..."

"DUDE! MAKE SENSE!" Beast Boy shouted and rammed him into the ocean. with his dino form That's when the voice came back.

_Heh. Don't I sound familiar._

"Sounds...sounds like..." my knees gave out and I fell on my face. My skin felt like a million needles were injecting poison into my body (which actually happened to me twice in my lifetime. Not fun.), so I ended up with an unbearable burning sensation. After a while of shaking and spazzing I realize there was mumbling in the background, but that was unimportant to me at the moment.

The burning stopped and was replaced by cold. Just bitter icy coldness. My vision started to blur and my body was going numb, but before it went completely numb I felt like I was being sat up. My eyes gazed over to see the hooded chick, Raven. The last thing I heard her say before blacking out was: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

* * *

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! WILL WE EVER KNOW? IS RED OKAY? WHY IS RAVEN HELPING? WHAT IS SLADE PLANNING? WHO WAS THE VOICE? WHAT'S WITH THE RED SMOKE? Oh well. We'll find out next Chapter. Sorry it took so long. Not sure when I can get my Computer Privilages back, so chapters will be short.**

** -ZB out! :D**


	3. Strange Encounter with a Black Bird

**DA DUM! The next Instalment of this thingy! Yay! Have fun reading! I own nothing! :D**

* * *

Odd Encounter with a Black Bird

Okay, okay. Now before I blacked out, before I went on the run for Slade's vase, I was at home.

My radio was blasting non stop, as my T.V. was viewing the news. I put in a Crossfade CD and it was playing Cold at the moment. I lay upside down in my bed reading and laughing from time to time at Johnen's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. My short, yet greasy black hair was being pulled by gravity straight to the ground. I smirk crossed my face when he killed this one guy just because he had a tie that he didn't like. I looked over at the T.V. for a second to see that it was giving news from Gotham. Joker had gotten arrested. Again. I smirked, as I saw him cracking jokes while the swat team were trying to force him in that van that takes crazy people away (I know what it's called, I'm just too lazy to say it).

_Joker: See you soon batsy! It's funny how they keep locking me up and I keep getting out, isn't it?! Oh how funny that is! How no matter where I go I just get out again and kill a bunch more people than the last and laugh it all off like a funny joke. Except no one else is laughing with me. Ah well!_

I laugh, as they try to shove him in the van, but is pushing away by his feet. Geeze, this guy was insane. What they needed to do was kill the guy, but their good guys, they can't kill. It's like some invisible other worldly force was keeping them from killing their enemy. The bad guy's, however, were able to kill as they please, yet something always happens to the point the hero is able to escape. Huh. It's almost like they are incapable of killing each other.

I turned over and stare at the ceiling, dropping the Jthm book to my side.

It was like a never ending struggle against good and evil. It could be the greatest battle in the universe, yet somehow instead of killing bad guy, they just lock 'em up. Why is that? If they villain would win, however, the hero would be dead. Well, in my mind it would work that way. Or it could be way worse. If I was the villain-which I am not-I wouldn't kill the hero. Instead I would go on with my plan to take over the universe and make the hero watch as everyone he loved is tortured or destroyed. Seems a little hardcore, but it my opinion that would be a fate worse than death. I mean, (by now I look back at Jthm) sure torture is a great method and all, but all in all, having that guilt on your mind that you could have done something to stop this from happening and failed would be worse. Once again, you spent your entire super hero life trying to protect all this and then you just…fail.

I sat up when I heard my cell phone go off.

"Hello?" I answered once I grabbed it.

"Ah, X."

I blinked a couple of times before answering, "Slade-I mean. I have no clue who you are."

"Oh, X. You know you aren't fooling anyone without that mask of yours."

There was a pause, "How did you get this number?"

"That is of no importance, what is important is that I have a job for you."

"I'm listening…"

"There is a vase-" he began and that's how it started. I slipped on my suit, clamped on my belt and jumped out my window and onto the streets of Jump City. That was then. Stealing it was a piece of cake and getting out of there was like taking candy from a baby, but the Titans showing up? That was a different story. I could have died multiple times, but for some odd reason the shear thought of that money going to some other no good thief drove me to have the will to go on. But when it cracked and the red smoke came out? I have no clue what happened then. It felt like something was inserting itself in my body and trying to take over. It burned and stung like nothing I've ever felt before and I hoped I would never have to feel that type of pain ever again.

How that hope would soon be dashed.

I sat up gasping for air and sweating like mad. I looked around frantically, as I tried to straighten my blurry surroundings. I was on some sort of bed from what I felt and the room-ugh. My head spun way too fast. Vomit was about to come out, but I was holding it back with all I had. Hands suddenly touched my sweaty face and I realized I didn't have my mask on. I started to freak out, but I was filled with this sudden feeling of…calm.

It took a while, but my body stopped shaking and everything became a bit clearer. It was a white room with no windows, but there was a door. It had a table with a bunch of doctor tools on there? A hospital? I hope not.

I take a second look around to see Raven in front of me with her hands on my face. I don't know how I missed her the first time, but I did.

I take it back. I want the hospital.

I study her for a minute and notice that she had dark purple hair and even darker purple eyes. So dark that I almost thought they were black. Her skin was paler than milk and she has…what looks like a red diamond thing in the middle of her forehead (remind me to make fun of that later) Her blue cloak was around her shoulders and hiding her leotard. My body pulled away from her and I vomited in a trashcan near my bed.

When I was done, my head whipped back at her, as I wiped some vomit off my mouth, "Where the fuck is my suit, black bird?"

She stared at me absently, as I quickly threw up again. All of a sudden I realized my body ached in pain and I winced horribly. Raven pulled me back up and that's when I tried looking myself over. My chest was wrapped in about three thick layers of gauze and one of my eyes was bandaged up. The other felt like it could barely open. When I tried to breathe I winced at the pain in my throat and gave another when I bit my bottom lip to find it busted.

"You Titans did a number on my face…" I grinned weakly, as she laid me back down. She gave me that stupid neutral look.

"You gonna talk or something?" I asked.

She remained silent until she said something a few minutes later, "Why did you steal that vase?"

I grinned, "Well I thought it would be absolutely fan-tabulous next to my diamond covered flat screen T.V…" I said as sarcastically as I could manage.

"It was for Slade. Why?" she said stiffly.

"I dunno, geeze. He offered me a lot of cash and I sort of took it, due to the whole-I'm a thief thing and I like stealing stuff-"

"Did he threaten you? Your family? Someone close to you?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Hah! What family would I have to be threatened? Let alone someone close to me…" I asked with a smirk.

She paused oddly and got up. She began to walk away again when I stopped her, "Wait. Where the hell am I?"

"A different dimension."

"WHAT?!" On the inside I was just happy it wasn't Titan Tower. I would have been screwed, "Why-how-"

"Calm down. It was the only place I could heal you and the demon wouldn't come out."

"Demon?"

She paused and began going through some of the stuff on the table, "It's too early to tell you anything, but all you need to know is that your safe for now and the Titans don't know. Heck. I don't even know who you are-"

"But you still saw my face," I interrupted.

"Yes, but I can't recognize it due to the fact that we beat it to a bloody pulp-"

"They-" I interrupted again, "Not you. They beat me to a bloody pulp, not you. You didn't even attack me from what I could tell."

She paused again, which was beginning to piss me off. I was about to ask her why she didn't attack when she held up her hand, "You should go."

I blinked, as I felt a falling sensation. I screamed for a split second before everything went black.

My eyes opened to find me in my room again. My left eye twitched and I fell back on my bed in pain, "WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" I groaned before I just fell asleep and it was a damn good sleep too.

* * *

**What could possibly happen next?!**


	4. Talking with Your Demons

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Talking with your Demons

The world around me was black and splattered with red. With a rush of flames I see Jump City in ruins. I then see me, not Red X, but me, running. I run like hell and I don't care where I'm going. At least I don't think I do. I see that my hair is stuck to my face with sweat and I could barely tell what was scorched and what wasn't. I looked around frantically, trying to find my way out of this hell hole when I stop dead in my tracks. I look to see Red X.

_Red X: Well hello there._

I blinked a couple of times before shouting, "Give me back my suit!"

_Red X: Last time I checked this didn't belong to you._

I was about to say something, but he was too fast. He disappeared for a split second and then all of a sudden he was behind me with a knife to my neck.

_Red X: A thief huh?_

"Yeah, what of it?" I growled and he just laughed that computerized one that the mask gives.

_Red X: Nothing, Nothing. Man this host will be fun, I can already tell. I mean-_

He puts the knife closer to my neck.

_Red X: 3,000 years being stuck in a vase the size of your finger can put a demon like god in a pretty cranky mood._

With a rush of pain to my neck I saw red paint splatter in the air in front of me. I coughed up blood and fell on my knees. I clutch it with my hands, trying to breathe and stop the bleeding, as I look back up at Red X.

_Red X: Don't worry Kid. We're going to get along just fine. As long as you do as I say when I say it we won't have any problems whatsoever._

"AN…and-if I…I don't…?" I barely got out, as my vision started to fade.

_Red X: Oh, I think you already know the answer to __**that **__question…_

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I heard Red X laugh his insane little head off. The guy-or my own suit for that matter, just killed me. Is this a sign or something? I'm taking this as a sign.

Everything is black again (A.N: Lol, Darker Than Black. XD) and I feel this odd floating sensation. I hear Red X, but I don't see him.

_Red X: Don't worry kid! I'll take good care of you!_

And with a last laugh his voice was gone for the rest of the time.

My body felt cold and broken, but mostly cold and it was getting colder by the minute. I was going to die, wasn't I? Ugh, not what I wanted, but oh well. All that starts badly ends just as badly. I hear sounds like glass or ice cracking, but I can't tell where they're coming from. I laugh a little, as I felt like I was being sat up and held in someone's arms.

"Battling your demons?" she asked.

I nodded coldly, "More like getting killed…you sound familiar."

"…" she didn't respond for a while, but she finally said something after a while, "It will take a lot of work, but I believe that you will get through this…"

"Heh…says the black bird, who's father is an underworld demon god thing…" I chuckled and I heard that shatter sound again. By this sound followed a swallow from what I guess was Raven, considering my eyes were blurred.

"You need to wake up," she said to me and another shatter sound was heard.

"Why? I'll just go back to stealing and robbing and then you guys will come and kick my ass…what's the point? It's not like I have anything to look forward to when I wake up, other than a new episode of Darker than Black…well. New to me, I just started watching the series and so far I'm hook-"

She interrupted my rambling, "X, you need to wake up."

"-ed…I mean, I like , but I had to take a break from that. Didn't want to finish too quickly, but then I had to…stop and think…which should I do, collect the manga or watch the anime? I…I mean…watching would be cheaper, but….having the manga…would be like a keepsake you know?"

"Red! Red!"

I ignored the loud shattering sounds and continued, as something hot streamed down my cold face, "I mean, I would like to have something…one thing that I could keep and hold close to me…and not disappear like a memory or…or an anime that I'll forget in a couple of years…it's…it's like if you have the manga…if you have the manga you can keep that…k-keep that as a reminder of what you have…what can't be taken away from you…it can'-can't be taken away from you…" I rambled, not sure what I was talking about at this point.

"Red! You're dying ! Wake up! The dream is killing you!"

"I mean…why can't I have anything? Is it because I'm in the in between that I'm not allowed to be close to anyone!? YOU ALL HAVE YOUR DOUBLE LIVES!" I shout so loud there is a large crack, "The villains, the heroes. You all have your families, your friends, your acquaintances, but me? I'm just a thief! I have nothing and frankly I'm getting really pissed about that and I can'-can't figure out why-" I think I was crying. Why was I crying? I don't know.

I felt like I was being held closer and I was still just as cold, but it was nice to feel that warmth. That warmth of being held-

"Red…" Raven interrupted my thoughts, "Remember…if you need anything…" she started off and I felt unable to move. I blinked a couple of times before realizing my body was frozen in ice. Red ice, "I will always be here…" I shattered into a million bloody pieces, as soon as my phone rang.

I scrambled out of bed to answer it only to find it was a blocked number. I've been resting and recuperating for the last couple of days. Whatever Raven did to me back in that room really did wonders because I was almost a hundred percent better. My wounds were almost gone and I could see out of both of my eyes perfectly. I answered the phone, as I looked over my Death Note manga, "Hello?"

"You're money's here."

With a click of a button the man was gone and my house was being shot at. I got on the ground and scrambled to find my suit, so I could teleport out of there. I find it folded neatly under my bed and am about to hit the teleporter when a box is thrown onto the bed. It automatically opens and I see it's full of about three million.

I slowly take my hands away from my suit and walk towards it. I shove my hands in the box and a grin spreads across my face.

"IM RICH! IM FREAKING RICH!" I shouted in glee, as I throw the money up in the air, "OH MAN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW! I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY THAT I DON'T CARE THAT I WAS JUST SHOT AT BY WHAT WAS PROBABLY A MACHINE GUN!" I sang happily. What could possibly ruin this moment? Nothing, that's what! NOT A THING!

I look back at the suit and grin ,"You and I have made such a beautiful friendship…"

_Yes. Yes we have._

I spin towards the mirror to see that Red X is staring at me.

_And together we will go far my friend. Very far._

I blink once and it was gone. I lay back down, "Well that killed my mood. Ugh…" I groaned and laid there until my stomach growled. I wanted some pizza.

I get up and get dressed. I put on a black shirt with a red jacket over it. Slip on some black pants and red shoes, as I quickly comb out my shaggy black hair. I look in the mirror and shake my head, deciding to ruffle up my hair a bit more. I grin, satisfied and grab a couple hundreds from the box. My feet kicked the box under the bed and I walked out of my place.

Maybe the pizza will make me forget about the conversation with my demons.

* * *

**YAY! Life just happened and junk. All I can say is that I would like a slice of pizza, as well. XD**


	5. All Is Fair in Pizza and War

**MARF! UPDATE CHAPTER 4**

**Taking a little break from all the action and having a nice slice of pizza, but the people who show up may just ruin that. :D**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

All's fair in Pizza and War

I sat down in the pizza place and enjoyed an "all you can eat meat pizza" when all of a sudden I heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I'm telling you Robin!" Cyborg said, "You're obsessively chasing after Red X again. Maybe you should take a break, I mean; he hasn't even done anything in the last couple of weeks!"

I nodded silently in conclusion at the table next to me. I've been a-wall for the last two or three weeks. No new jobs, nothing worth stealing on the news. It has just been me, pizza and not to mention the occasional party here and there, but nothing illegal. I was actually having a pretty nice couple of weeks.

Was, anyway.

"Cyborg," Robin started off, "I am not obsessing over, X! I just need to know what exactly he stole and why he gave it to Slade!"

"Okay, dude," Beastboy said, eating some sort of tofu looking pizza, "Here's what happened. Slade obviously called Red X on his private cell to ask him to buy his wife a vase-"

"But Beastboy-" Starfire butted in, "The Slade does not have a family-"

"Actually Star-" Robin started.

"HEY!" Beastboy yelled and I had to keep from chuckling, "I'M TELLING THE STORY HERE!" he took a breath, "Anyway, so Red X said yes because they're cool like that. So then Red X went out shopping and found a nice vase, but it was a little out of his reach-money wise, I mean. SO he had to steal it-"

"Wait-so you're telling me that he did all that work just to get a nice gift for Slade's wife?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded quickly, "YEAH!"

Robin sighed and looked around the pizza joint out of boredom. He then perked up at my table when he saw me laughing my ass off.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin asked and I instantly picked my head up and looked over at the titans.

"Huh? Oh! Uh…Me?" I asked and he nodded, "Um… Nothing…"

"It's okay," I heard a female voice say. I turn to see Jinx, from the Hive with the rest of her team. The bad thing is that they are right on the other side of me. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. She then continued, "Robin is automatically stupid all the time, so it's perfectly normal to laugh at him."

The rest of the Hive started laughing really hard when Robin stood up, red in the face, "I AM NOT STUPID! AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" he shouted.

Gizmo laughed, "Enjoying some pizza, losers. Why else would we be here?"

"Pfft, who knows. You guys are always up to something," Beastboy said with a glare.

"WELL WHATEVER!" Jinx shouted with a pout, "Kyd! Tell this dingus that all we're doing is eating pizza!"

Mammoth nodded, "Yeah!" he shouted, as he accidentally punched See-More when he shot his fists up in the air.

"Yeah!" Said about five Billy Numerous.

"Well, sorry if about every time we see you guys you're always up to no good!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah! What's up with that?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Maybe it's that fact that we're villains?!" See-More shouted, "Duh!"

I sighed. They were fighting and I was right in the middle. They didn't look like stopping and I didn't want to make this anymore awkward than it had to be by getting up and walking out. There weren't that many options and I didn't like making that big of a scene when I wasn't Red X at the moment. This was the time where I could be like everyone else. Nothing could possibly make this more awkward.

"HEY, BUDDY!" I heard someone sing and I let my head fall to the table. I knew that voice.

I lifted it back up to see everyone stop fighting and a redhead looking at me. He had green eyes and freckles. Wearing his usual jeans and white shirt covered by a red button up shirt. I blinked and looked at his black all stars.

"…Hey, Wally…" I say.

He slid in right next to me and the awkwardness grows. It grows so much that I can barely breathe.

A little something you need to know about me and Wally. I just transfered to Jump City High School about four months ago and for two of those months no one would give me the time of day, due to me being...what was it? A social outcast? Anyway, one day I was getting something out of my locker and some guy runs into me out of nowhere. I look back to see it was some redhead in a hurry. I look over the redhead and see a huge guy, both fat and towering. His jaw drops and I get up. He throws out a few threats and I flip him over using some martial arts skills and then tell the principle it was out of self defense. Due to me having no issues of my behavior on my (fake) school records, he let me off the hook. Wally, however, decided to be my friend. My numero uno pal. Now I wasn't much of a talker and he was a blabber mouth, so I guess opposites attract (in that weird friend ship sort of way). Oddly I never found him annoying. Did I mention he disapears a lot and has trouble keeping still? Besides that he's a pretty good guy. I can always come to him for anything (that's not Red X related. Well. Maybe if I tweak it a little...nah.)

"Was sup, my man?" he asked and ruffled my hair, "Anything new happening?" he then wispered, "And what's up with the two faded black eyes and the slowly healing busted lips?"

I blinked and put on my hood, "Uh...nothing that I can't tell you later..." I mumbled, putting my hands in my pocket. Not feeling hungry anympore.

He nodded in understanding, even though he was tapping his foot like mad in anticipation. Knowing Wally, he'll probably beat it out of me (in that concerned type of way).

"Kay, so what's the situation with the group of heroes on one side and the group of villians on the other?" Wally asked.

"Uh…nothing much… Besides getting caught in the crossfire of the Teen Titans and Hive Five," I point out and he looks around quickly. I thought I was seeing things, but I could have sworn I saw Jinx blush at Wally. Yeah, I was seeing things.

"Wow! Really! That's cool! Who's winning? Good guys, right? The good guys always seem to win!" he said, not really bothered by the fact that they were still in there super suits and were capable, if provoked, could destroy this entire pizza place if they were mad enough.

"Dunno… I know the leader of the Titans were angry that Hive Five were here and they automatically assumed that they were doing something bad."

"Well," Wally started off, as he shoved a pizza in his mouth, "I would assume too if they were doing bad stuff 90 percent of the time…"

I chuckled, "True, but it's still not nice to jump to conclusions," I said and eyed the Titans, "To think heroes would ask questions before they start bagging on the bad guy…"

The Titans fell silent and after about two minutes Starfire floated to them, "We are most graciously sorry Hive of the Five. We did not mean to jump to the conclusions…"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "No hard feelings?" he asked nervously.

Jinx thought about it for a bit, "Well…I guess, that's okay…." She said and sat back down, "Let's just eat in peace," she said and her team mates agreed by scarfing their faces, especially Mammoth.

Wally grinned at me, "That was amazing dude! You just totally stopped an apocalyptic catastrophe by just talking!"

I rolled my eyes and scratched my head, "Meh…not really-hey! Where the-?! WALLY! DID YOU EAT MY PIZZA?!" I asked and he just grinned at me.

"Eh. You were getting fat anyway-"

"I'M SKINNIER THAN YOU!" I shouted and he just laughed, "Whatever. Hey, let's head over to the arcade! Score some games, maybe some chicks?" he elbowed me slyly.

"Ugh…whatever. But you are paying for everything, I hope you know that…" I said. We got up and I put the money on the table. We began to walk out when Robin stopped us. I froze out of instinct, but shook it off quickly.

"Uh…Thanks for what you did back there. It could have gotten way out of hand if you didn't say anything," Robin said.

"No problem!" Wally shouted and slapped Robin on the back, "Now hurry up, man! You're lagging like hell!" he laughed and dragged me out so fast he could have ripped my arm out of its socket. At least it felt like it. No way could Wally be _that_ fast.

Right?

* * *

**Yeah! SO Wally and Red X are friends! But Red X doesn't know who Wally really is, but does Wally know about Red X? I guess we'll have to wait to find out. Then again, what the heck is going to happen at the arcade!?**

**~ZB OUT!**


	6. Friends and Demons

**MARF! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!**

**Also, taking suggestions for Red X's secret Identity name and stuff. I know a lot of people assume he's Jason Todd, but nah... I need some originality for this here. :D Then again, I might not use a name anyway, since it seems more fun to do this. You know, mystery of it all and stuff. Leave it up to their imaginations?**

* * *

I looked around the city and sighed, before Wally slugged me in the arm, "DUDE!" he shouted,"What the heck happened to your face?!"

I rubbed my arm and shook my head, "Nothing...Just...ran into some trouble a few weeks ago, that's all..." I mumbled and looked at the ground, thanking the fact that my hood's still covering my face.

"Come on! Don't be like that! Now tell me what _really _happened," Wally said.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the streets of Jump City. "Wally, I'm telling you the truth, honest. I mean, why would I lie to you? What could I _possibly _get by lying to my only friend?" I asked.

The next thing I know is that he's in my face. When'd he get there? ANyway, he's just staring into my eyes with his deep green ones, "What?" I asked, confused.

He backed up and pointed at me, "You're holding something back..."

I noticed he was walking backwards and easily maneuvering himself through the crowded sidewalk. I quickly started after him.

"Wha-Am not! Don't be a butt about this, Wally!"

He laughed and put his hands behind his head, "You know? When you walked into my class for the first time, you didn't talk much, but there was something about you, I could tell. That look in your eyes, that determined one. Drove me to the point where I just had to figure you out," by then he was pointing at me again.

"The point of this manga-like dialogue?" I asked.

"Basically, I can tell when you're holding something back, so don't even try," he grinned.

"Oh, joy..."

With another laugh he turned around and walked straight, away from his hooded best friend, "Tell me when you're ready, bro."

"I'll try."

He paused and shrugged, before running way ahead of me, "FINE! But hey, pick up the pace, okay?" he asked and ran a little faster.

I eyed him, "You're quick at changing the subject."

"Hah! Sorry, but this is far from over my, amigo!" he said, as he slid to a stop and turned into the arcade.

I shook my head and followed in. The automatic doors opened and I was surrounded by kids around my age playing and spending all of their hard earned (or not hard earned) cash on games they had little chance of winning. It reminded me a lot of Vegas.

"DUDE! Look at this!" Wally shouted and I walked over. He was playing a vintage version of Pacman and somehow losing.

"Yes, the point of the game is not to die, Wally," I said shortly.

Wally rolled his eyes and kept button mashing, "Dude! I know I can beat this!"

"Wally, this is Pac-Man. No one can beat it."

"Shut up and gimme another quarter," he said.

I rolled my eyes and threw him a quarter, "Knock yourself out, kid," I said.

"What do you mean, kid?! You're the same age as me!" he shouted.

I shrugged and walked away with my hands in my pockets. As I walk around the aisles of games and gamers I realize that I can't really relate to anyone here.

_Isn't that because you and them have two major differences? I dunno...how about the fact that you're evil?_

A voice in my head tells me this and I clutch it in pain. Every bloody word is like being stabbed with multiple knives.

"Augh! What...what are you?!" I ask quietly, as I make my way to the restrooms.

_I already told you, I'm you..._

The room around me turns red and black. The people turn into demonic monsters and the games turn into hellish robots, with wires flying everywhere. I scream and see multiple Red X's come out from behind the machines. I shut my eyes and sprint past them.

_We are you. I am you. There is no escape. You belong to me now..._

_We are you. I am you. There is no escape. You belong to me now..._

_We are you. I am you. There is no escape. You belong to me now..._

I could feel them grabbing at me, but I slip out of their grasp. This was crazy! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I slammed the bathroom door open, thanking once again that nobody seemed to be in there and fell to the ground.

"Augh, get out of my head!" I shout.

_I can't. I needed a host and you just happened to be the person I needed to get the job done._

I blink a couple of times when I see that my vision is starting to blur, so I just shut them and scream in pain, "DAMN IT, GET OUT!" I shout, nearly ripping out my hair and ripping off my hood.

_What point of, I need you to get the job done don't you understand?_

"Ugh...Why do you sound so much like Red X?" I asked in pain. Maybe if I ask him about other stuff it wont hurt as much.

_**ONCE AGAIN, I AM YOU!**_

It shouted that way too loud and I screamed again. I'm wondering why no one is coming to help me. Maybe it's the fact that the games are up way too loud, or maybe it's the fact that nobody really cares.

"I'm not...Red X...I am...me..." I mumbled harshly.

_HAH! AS LONG AS YOU PUT ON THAT SUIT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE RED X!_

I try to shut him (I'm assuming) out, but nothing seems to be working. I can feel the thing in there. Squirming through places in my mind that are supposed to be shielded by barriers and walls, yet are being torn down like nothing. The laughter is crashing on and off the walls oof my insanity like a bowling ball off of pins in a bowling alley. Except there were multiple pins and I felt every single crash, not to mention every impact.

Then it all just got really quiet, yet I could feel everything shake. It was an odd sensation, like an earthquake or something. At least before I shut my eyes again.

...

"Hey. Hey! You awake?!"

I opened my eyes to see a superhero in front of me, or at least it looked like it. At the moment there were three of them. Wait. Maybe it was Billy Numerous? That could be a possibility.

When I stood on my own two feet I realized that they felt like noodles. I grabbed what felt like a brick wall for stability and shot a look at the unknown hero. It was Kid Flash.

"Ugh...where...? What...?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, you okay? I found you under the rubble of the destroyed Jump City Arcade. You have some injuries, but you survived," Kid said.

I stared at him, blank faced, as my brain tried to process everything before they widen, "WALLY! OH GOD, WALLY!" I scream and begin to run out of the ally, for some odd reason feeling horribly guilty. I feel two hands grab me and pull me back, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND WALLY! LET ME GO!" I didn't want anything to happen to the guy. He was my friend. Most people don't think about this, but people die in this city every day due to the Titans "collateral damage". If they killed my best friend-

"Calm down! If it's your friend you're looking for he's fine. He was actually looking for you," Kid Flash told me.

_Nah... He's probably dead. Remember? Everything went black? Before that? Everything was red? We tried to grab you? We tried to stop you?_

I shook my head violently and looked back up to see the Teen Titans, which was when I was filled with overwhelming rage, "Where the hell did you guys come from?!" I shout.

Robin cocked an eyebrow behind his mask, as the others looked at each other in confusion, "We were here the entire time. We were investigating the explosion."

I shook my head and stood up straight, hood still covering my head, "Cool..." I said, as calmly as I could, "Look, I need to go look for someone, so if you don't mind-" before could walk away someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see that it was Bird Boy, "What?" I asked.

"You're the same guy from the pizza place."

"Yes, paths of good and neutral seem to pass more than I would like them too..."

He paused and I rolled my eyes, snatching my arm away.

"Getting caught in the crossfire, etc."

I was stopped by the speedster, "So, yeah! Be safe, civilian!"

I walked around him quickly, "Yeah, you too, hero..."

...

After about an hour or two searching the rubble for any sign of Wally, I get a tap on my shoulder.

I turn and punch the bastard in the face, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" I asked, as Wally fell to the ground.

Hesat up quickly, "Ow! I didn't think you cared..." he grinned a stupid grin, as I pulled my hood lower, "Then I saw you kicking over rubble and throwing stuff! I feel so wanted!"

I kicked him in the side and began walking away, "Idiot..."

"GLAD YOU'RE OKAY TOO!" he shouted at me and I couldn't help, but chuckle a bit.

* * *

**Meh...not that proud of this Chapter, but whatever.**

**~ZB out**


	7. Is This Filler or a Slight Explination?

**DA DA DA DAAAA! NUMBER 6**

* * *

I was running through the city again, but this time I was wearing the suit. I groaned, was this another vision, or dream, or...something?

I looked back to see red smoke behind me , so I only sprinted faster.

_So, this is Jump City._

"Yes, now please go away..." I groaned. The smoke could talk. Duely noted.

_Yeah, not happening. Wow, who is that?_

I paused and looked over at the many televisions sets in the window, "Him? That's Lex Luther...I think he's some billionaire in Metropolis... You know? Superman...etc?" I said and pointed out the rich looking bald man.

_Ah! I've heard of him._

"Wait...you have? I...Wait. How?"

_I took the liberty of searching around this new time for anything that might help me in my cause._

"Cause...?"

_None of your concern now, my vessel..._

I rolled my eyes under my mask and continued away from my television break.

_Now that I think about it I have seen this man before...He was fighting Superman._

"What what? No that's impossible. He can't fight Superman. He's a god and he's-he's nothing but a rich mortal."

_Ah, but with a mind of a genius. With a bright mind you can acomplish so much. Sure he's made a lot of mistakes-small, trivial ones, but none the less he has almost brought down the man of steel more times than I could count._

"Yeah, almost..." I said, as I scaled a building.

_Yes and almost is better than nothing, my dear vessel..._

"Uh huh..." I said, as I peered through the ceiling of a jewelry store with my X-ray vision, "Still a human-hey...That diamond can score me some extra cash..."

_Really? Extra cash? Your doing all this for something as trivial as money?_

"Nah. It's more of the thrill mostly..."

_Right...the so called adrenaline rush?_

"Never had one before?" I asked, as I slid down the slope of the roof and landed in the back of the store. I began to pick the lock when a voice chuckled behind me.

_No. I get my kicks by enslaving and killing off the masses under my rule._

"Well aren't you just a bowl of peaches?" with a click the door was unlocked and I walked in.

_Why thank you, vessel._

"Yeah, I get that I'm your vessel and stuff, but you don't have to reiterate it every five seconds..." My foot knocked into a box, "It gets annoying..."

_Uh huh..._

Rolling my eyes, I continued around the shop and took the big shiney diamond. It was annoying that there weren't any obstacles, but I highly doubted I could rob the rich blind with this annoying red smoke following me around everywhere, so I guess I would have to just deal, "Wait..." I paused and turned around, "How come only I can see you?"

_I am inside of you, so you're basically seeing an illusion of red smoke following you around. Like a supernatural spirit or ghost. This form is a lot more convenient to travel around in as well._

"Uh huh... Unless a fan turned on somewhere..."

_...Excuse me?_

"A fan...You kno-Nevermind," I said and stuffed the diamond in a bag.

_Do I make you uncomfortable, vessel?_

"Well it's a lot better than you dressing up as Red X and slitting my throat."

_... Sorry. It's called making an entrance..._

"Whatever..."

_You seem fine now. I thought you would resent me._

"I do, but I'm letting it slide due to the fact it is too late to argue with you and I have school tomorrow..."

_School? The public learning facilities that feed you mortals very little information on what is happening around you-_

"Yes, yes we all agree that the school system is going down hill, so can you shut up?"

_Am I annoying you-_

"YES! YES YOU ARE!" he groaned. By then they were on the roof again and showered by the lights of Jump CIty.

~~~~~ :/ ~~~~~

"Wake up, young man!" the teacher screamed.

I sat up with a jolt and looked around with a slight, wtf face. Half the class was looking in the back of the room and laughing at me. I even saw Wally snicker a little and he was one of the few kids trying to hide their laughter. Even the girl of my undying affection was there, giggling slightly. Turning me a bit red. The teacher with the long brown hair looked down at me through here glasses. She was in her early twenties and she didn't look half bad.

Too bad I was a minor.

"So, think you can just sleep through my class and it be okay?"

I looked around, "We're having class?"

The rest of the class laughed in my face and the teacher turned reder than me.

"After Class."

"Damn..." I responded.

The bell rang and everyone got up to pack their stuff. Wally ran up to me, "Meet you outside the door, kay?"

I nodded quietly and he was the first one out the door like always.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked up to the front of the class and stood in front of her desk. She sighed, "I know you are a good kid. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and your smart."

I nodded and she continued.

"But you seem distracted. You've been coming in with bruises and cuts on your face, and who knows where else on your body. You wear that thick red sweater and hardly ever take it off."

I sighed.

"I'm worried about you. Really."

I remained silent and she sighed, "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Don't have any."

"Who takes care of you?"

"Me?"

She cocked an eyebrow, so I decided to lie, "My cousin checks in on me all the time."

"And that is-"

"ME!" Wally butted in and slung his arm over my shoulders, "Didn't I mention we're cousins? Because we totally are!"

"It didn't show that you were related on the recro-"

"He's a very very distant cousin!"

She sighed, "Both of you, get out of my classroom."

Wally dragged me out and next thing I knew we were on the other side of the school, "Oh...how did we-"

"Dude! I'm worried about you too man."

I facepalmed, "Not you too..."

"Yes, me too! You haven't been yourself lately."

"Like how?"

"Same thing the teacher said! That and you're always-"

I looked around for a few seconds out of bordom when I saw her. Short black skirt, tight white shirt, hiking boots and long blonde hair. Not to mention those dirt brown eyes that just did stuff to me that couldn't even describ-

"HEY!"

I snapped back to reality in a huge flinch, "WHa-what happened?! WH-who died?!" I asked, but Wally just laughed.

"Dude, she is so out of your leauge-actually. You might have a chance with her."

I looked back at her, eyeing her up and down, "Damn. Wally don't joke about stuff like that. A nobody like me has no chance with a girl like her."

"I know right?-Wait. No! Dude, you got a chance!" Wally said, as the girl laughed with some of her friends, "Go talk to her."

"No. I'd rather die..." I shot him a look that said fuck no to the third power.

"Well, her harbor may be closed by the time your ship get's to her, so you better book it man."

"Get out of my love life..." I said in a dangerous monotone.

"You, my scene friend, don't have a love life."

"I'm not scene!" I said defensively, not in monotone. More like Trigon threating to destroy humanity if he didn't get the right sauce to go with his appitizer.

Wally laughed and we walked out of the school together. It was a couple of minutes before I said anything else, "Her name's Terra right?"

* * *

**Daaa! Now we get to some of the lovey junk in here! That and we know a little more about this evil spirit thing that's inside of Red X plus more about his school life. Oh well. More next time. **

**~ZB**


End file.
